Waste My Time
by Luckystar27
Summary: Arthur doesn't like to waste time, but Merlin knows when the king needs to take a break and relax. Light slash. Just something fluffy I wrote to take my mind off the finale.


_Hello there! Just a cute little one-shot to take our minds off of the finale (ha ha yeah, right- I tried people). I wrote this ages ago but never published it. It takes place like…late season four/early season five? Idk Arthur is king but not married yet. Place it wherever you like on the timeline. Enjoy!_

* * *

Waste My Time

Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, did not waste time. He rose with the sun every morning and immediately began to carry out his duties. He would patrol the city, arrange and direct meetings for the council, train and workout with the knights, and have appearances with his people throughout the day. When Arthur had free time it was spent doing practical things, such as training, hunting, and visiting the people in Camelot. From infancy Arthur had been raised on strict schedules and routines, never a moment squandered. "The time of a king is precious" his father had once told him, and he strictly adhered to that. Everything Arthur Pendragon did had purpose, meaning, and was done in a prompt and timely manner.

Merlin Emrys loved to waste time. When one grows up in a tiny village like Ealdor one learns to entertain themselves in silly ways as often as possible, if for no other reason than to maintain their sanity. Sure, he completed the tasks he was given (usually), but he was never in a hurry to do it. While strolling down a corridor he would stop at a window and watch the sunrise, appreciating its radiant beauty. He would leisurely muck out the stables, chattering aimlessly to the horses as he did so. He would hum a cheerful tune while polishing Arthur's armor. He would take little breaks during the day to exchange gossip with Gwen or the other servants. Wasting time was just part of who Merlin was.

* * *

Arthur opened this door to his quarters with an angry shove, a scowl set on his face as he entered the room. He'd had an exhausting day trying to capture an escaped prisoner and had lost his temper during a council meeting, causing him to look more like the arrogant prince he once was than the patient, wise king he was striving to be. He collapsed into the chair at his desk and began to ruffle through stacks of papers regarding requests from villagers. His frown deepened as he looked over at Merlin, who was sitting under the window, polishing boots and humming softly to himself. The golden rays of the sunset were bathing him in a pool of warm yellow light. Arthur scoffed as Merlin completed his polishing with a flourish of his rag and a satisfied grin. He looked so irritatingly _content._ It was disgusting.

He attempted to begin working, but his annoyance made it rather difficult. He loved his people dearly but he could only read about petty land disputes and arguments regarding cabbage crops so many times a day. His eyes flickered to Merlin, who was still humming happily, a tiny grin pulling at one corner of his mouth. Arthur ran his hand roughly through his blond locks, sighing dramatically. His servant offered no reaction to his behavior. He watched Merlin for another minute before his annoyance became too overwhelming to be ignored.

"How do you do it?"

Merlin looked up at him, clearly puzzled. "Do what?"

"Be so damn cheerful all the time!" He said angrily, gesturing at the filthy shoes. "I mean, you're polishing my _boots._ And you seem to be _happy_ about it!"

Merlin laughed as he put aside the boots and turned to face Arthur.

"You mean, why are _you _so miserable all the time?" He asked the king, unable to hide the smirk on his face. Arthur turned red and began to splutter an angry response when Merlin interrupted him and said quite simply, "you need to relax more."

Arthur's frown returned. "You idiot! You do know I'm the _king_ right? I can't just relax _Mer_lin! When would I have time for that?"

Merlin quirked his eyebrow and looked around the room. "Well, what about right now?"

Arthur stood up and walked over to Merlin, shaking the stack of papers angrily. "Don't be stupid. I need to review these requests, and update the list of duties for the knights, and-"

"-So do it later." Merlin said, cutting him off and granting him a patient look.

"What?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. He grabbed the wine bottle from the table and held it out to Arthur. The king glared at the wine for a moment, but then dropped the papers on the desk and snatched the bottle out of Merlin's hand.

"Do it later." Merlin repeated. "Just relax for now."

Arthur wrinkled his nose and eyed the bottle skeptically. "That's a waste of time."

Merlin burst out laughing. "Well that's the point isn't it?"

Arthur glared at him a moment but then took a long swig of the wine. Merlin pushed him gently back into a chair by the fire. "There. Now just sit, drink, and relax. I'm sure even you can figure that out," he teased. He smiled as he turned to leave. "Goodnight."

Suddenly Arthur's hand shot out (entirely on its own accord) and gripped Merlin's sleeve tightly. Merlin stopped immediately and looked at Arthur expectantly. Arthur blushed fiercely but forced himself to look at his servant.

"Will you stay? I mean," he cleared his throat, "would you like a drink?" If Merlin noticed the slightly, okay, _very_ desperate tone Arthur used, he was tactful enough not to show it. He just smiled broadly and nodded, dropping gracefully into the chair next to Arthur's and accepting the wine when it was handed to him.

Arthur stared broodingly into the fire. He had no idea what made him do it. The moment Merlin turned to leave he'd felt a flutter of panic in his stomach. He just wanted Merlin close to him. As of late Arthur could only relax when Merlin was around. He'd taken to bringing Merlin everywhere he went, whether he was hunting with the knights or sitting through dull political meetings. When Merlin was around everything just felt _better_, and Arthur could just be himself. His wide, sincere smile and unwavering loyalty had become a source of comfort to Arthur in the past few years. He wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but he sort of…needed Merlin by his side.

Merlin finally broke the silence. "So what's wrong?"

Arthur turned to find Merlin's sincere, curious blue eyes penetrating him, and suddenly he found himself talking. He talked about how the council members treated him like he was a particularly clever child, not like an actual king. He talked about how much he missed Morgana and how he wished he understood what had happened to her. He talked about how much he missed his father. Soon he was talking about things that he hadn't even known were bothering him- how he wished he had known his mother, how he was afraid of losing his knights in battle, but mostly about how he was afraid of not being a good ruler.

Merlin sat patiently through Arthur's entire, slightly drunken, tirade, occasionally giving an encouraging little smile or a tiny noise of sympathy.

When he was done talking he felt the uncomfortable prick of tears burning at the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away gruffly, turning to Merlin, feeling both slight embarrassment and enormous relief. Merlin was looking at him with an unreadable expression .Pity was not present at least, for which Arthur was grateful.

For a moment Merlin just stared at him, but then his face broke into that beautiful smile that Arthur just _loved_ and everything was okay.

"We really should get to sleep."

Arthur nodded his head, grateful that Merlin didn't feel the need to discuss anything that he'd just confessed, and stood up rather clumsily, gripping the back of his chair for support. Merlin, who'd drank considerably less wine, half carried Arthur over to his large canopy bed. The prince landed on the down comforter with a soft "oof" and found himself giggling at the pure absurdity of the situation. His manservant had just helped him get drunk and he'd just poured out his soul like a _girl_. And yet he didn't feel shame, or embarrassment. He felt warm and happy as Merlin tugged off his boots and gently shoved a pillow under his head. His eyes were beginning to drift shut when he suddenly felt the ghost of a kiss on his forehead and heard Merlin's soft whisper in his ear, "you're an amazing king. Never doubt that."

Before his wine-addled mind had a chance to think, he had thrown out an arm and was grasping Merlin's sleeve for the second time that evening. "Wait!"

He smiled as his servant's eyes widened in surprise and his eyebrows knitted together in curiosity. "Yes?"

"Why don't you stay? I mean, it's already late and well I wouldn't mind, of course it's up to you-"

"Arthur!" Merlin cut him off, giving him a sincere smile, "of course I'll stay."

He yanked off his boots, took off his tunic, and flopped onto the bed next to Arthur, snuggling eagerly into the luxurious blankets. It wasn't the first time they'd shared the bed. Sometimes in the dead of winter Arthur allowed him to stay because the thought of Merlin shivering on that pitiful little cot was unbearable. Or sometimes Merlin would fall asleep while doing his chores and Arthur simply didn't have the heart to wake him. This time felt different though. This time it wasn't out of necessity, or convenience. It was because he'd asked him to stay. Because he needed him there. Arthur was surprised to find that it didn't feel uncomfortable, or awkward. Merlin leaned over to blow out the bedside candle and then settled in, his back towards Arthur, but comfortably close.

"Goodnight Arthur."

Arthur regarded him for a moment and then slowly slid an arm around Merlin's slender waist and drew him closer. He felt Merlin tense up for a moment, but then he relaxed into the embrace, leaning back into Arthur with an almost imperceptible sigh. Arthur found himself resting his head in the junction between Merlin's neck and shoulder. He breathed in Merlin's familiar scent and felt his own body relax.

He smiled into Merlin's neck. "We should waste time more often."

* * *

_There you have it folks! I just love grumpy Arthur. Such an adorable pouty face._

_ConCrit is welcome! I don't write much Merthur so please let me know how I'm doing. _

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
